


L'uomo che amava mia figlia

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flash Fic, Gen, Love, Missing Scene, Roses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E poi c'era quell'uomo. Discosto da tutti loro, nascosto all'ombra di una pianta. Li osservava da lontano, come se non volesse o non riuscisse ad avvicinarsi, a porger loro le condoglianze, a posare la rosa che teneva in mano sulla bara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'uomo che amava mia figlia

  
 

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_   
_Fall into your sunlight_   
_The future's open wide beyond believing_   
_To know why hope dies_   
_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_   
_Suspended in a compromise_   
_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_   
_Somehow sundown_   


Trading Yesterday, _Shattered_

  
 

La seppellirono al tramonto, i pochi famigliari silenziosi nel loro dolore, nell'incredulità di averla persa quasi senza accorgersene. Com'era successo? Cos'era capitato a quella giovane arrivata a Los Angeles per cercare di sfondare come attrice e morta in circostanze misteriose, dopo mesi passati in coma? Tra gli occhi bassi e i sospiri rotti, confusi da tutte quelle strane persone, imbacuccate e timide, che si avvicinavano per far loro le condoglianze, le risposte sembravano semplicemente non voler arrivare.

_Era una vera eroina._

Chi aveva detto questa frase? Forse quell'uomo inglese un po' impettito, o quella ragazza da cui era accompagnato, quella con un nome da uomo. Chi erano? Grandi amici di Cordelia, giusto, erano stati loro ad avvisarli. Eppure erano così diversi dalle sue compagnie di qualche anno prima.

Forse l'avevano persa ben prima di quel momento. L'avevano persa quando tutto era andato male e ben altri problemi avevano occupato le loro menti, quando l'avevano lasciata andare in quella grande città, da sola, senza ben sapere cosa facesse. Forse senza nemmeno curarsene.

E ora che erano finalmente lì per lei, era troppo tardi.

La seppellirono al tramonto, affinché _tutti potessero esserci_. Non avevano ben capito il bisogno di aspettare il crepuscolo, le spiegazioni erano state un po' confuse, ma avevano accettato. Cos'altro avrebbero potuto fare? Quelle persone sembravano conoscere un'altra Cordelia, una donna che loro non avevano mai avuto l'occasione di conoscere. Eppure... eppure era una Cordelia amata – malgrado l'orario in molti erano presenti. Amici, conoscenti. L'affetto e il dolore per la sua perdita erano ben tangibili, s'intravvedevano nelle lacrime di quella Fred, nello sguardo dell'inglese, nella mascella indurita di quel ragazzo elegante – Glen? Gunn? - nei fiori che ormai ricoprivano la bara.

E poi c'era quell'uomo. Discosto da tutti loro, nascosto all'ombra di una pianta. Li osservava da lontano, come se non volesse o non riuscisse ad avvicinarsi, a porger loro le condoglianze, a posare la rosa che teneva in mano sulla bara. Per un istante, osservandolo, la madre di Cordelia ebbe la sensazione che il dolore dello sconosciuto fosse come il suo. Come mai sentiva quasi il bisogno di andare a porgere le proprie condoglianze? In fondo, era sua madre, e quell'uomo era... beh, non sapeva chi fosse. Lo vide fare un cenno di saluto all'inglese, che rispose con aria greve.

Lasciò la mano del marito. Doveva sapere chi era quell'uomo. «Scusi...» L'inglese la guardò, leggermente stupito dall'approcio. «Potrei sapere chi è...» Lanciò un'occhiata allo sconosciuto sotto all'albero, e non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro.

«È Angel.» L'uomo sembrò avere un attimo di titubanza. «È... era il capo di Cordelia.» _Beh, anche._

«Ah.» Angel... sì, ricordava qualcosa, forse un accenno al telefono, una frase... Ricordava un sospiro, forse, una risata. «Il suo capo...» Lo guardò nuovamente, non totalmente soddisfatta dalla risposta. «Perché non si avvicina?»

«A lui... ehm... non piace molto stare in mezzo alla gente.» _E al sole._

«Sembra molto addolorato...» Lo guardava, le dita che stringevano lo stelo della rosa, incurante delle spine che gli graffiavano la pelle.

«Lui e Cordelia erano molto vicini...» ammise l'inglese sottovoce, e la donna annuì.

«... come se avesse il cuore spezzato.» Sentì un moto di compassione per quell'uomo, Angel, il capo di sua figlia, così palesemente e dolorosamente distrutto dalla sua perdita. Chissà se avevano avuto tempo per dirsi tutto, per confessare il loro amore – perché era certa di quell'amore, ora che ricordava quegli accenni al telefono, il tono con cui sua figlia pronunciava il suo nome, come se sorridesse – o se avevano rimandato al domani, atteso un altro momento, finché tutti i momenti erano stati persi.

L'inglese disse qualcosa, ma non lo ascoltò – o forse, semplicemente, non lo sentì.

_Quello è l'uomo che amava mia figlia_. Sentì una fitta al cuore, leggera ma persistente. Sua figlia, la sua Cordelia. Forse era stato proprio quell'uomo a trasformarla nella donna che le frasi smozzate dei presenti avevano descritto come una guerriera, una donna forte e indipendente, amata. _Amata_.

Mentre lo guardava, l'uomo sotto l'albero alzò gli occhi, e i loro sguardi s'incrociarono per un breve istante. E lo riconobbe. Riconobbe in quegli occhi scuri e tristi il suo stesso dolore.

«Tesoro.» Una mano le sfiorò le spalle, il collo scoperto. «Sta diventando buio, è meglio se andiamo.»

«Sì, certo.» Guardò ancora una volta verso l'albero, ma l'uomo era sparito. Si era distratta per pochi secondi, giusto il tempo di voltarsi a rispondere al marito, e Angel se n'era andato. Forse era meglio così, si ritrovò a pensare mentre camminavano verso l'auto, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli di sua figlia, chiedergli se avevano avuto _tempo_.

Lanciò un'ultima occhiata alla tomba. Una lunga rosa, i petali bianchi sporcati di rosso, era appoggiata sopra la terra appena smossa.


End file.
